A fiber optic connector generally comprises a housing and a multi-bore ferrule assembly assembled in the housing. The ferrule assembly comprises a multi-bore ferrule and optical fibers inserted into bores of the multi-bore ferrule. An existing method of manufacturing the ferrule assembly typically comprises: injecting an adhesive into the multi-bore ferrule until the bores are fully filled with the adhesive; inserting the optical fibers into the bores which are fully filled with the adhesive; and heating and curing the adhesive so as to secure the optical fibers in the multi-bore ferrule.
The adhesive is generally manually injected into the ferrule. The manual injection method is not efficient and it is difficult to accurately control an amount of the injected adhesive, affecting a quality and reducing an optical performance of the ferrule assembly.